Never Enough
by ZarK
Summary: Set after the Winter War. Soi Fon centric. Yoruichi x Soi Fon ultimately.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Enough**

* * *

A/N: This chapter is Yoruichi's point of view (POV). However, the following chapters would be of the 3rd party view. I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The fight against you was already history.

I did not your question. Yes, I chose not to answer. I was afraid. I was afraid of how you might react.

The last time I saw you was about a week ago. You seemed to disappear completely. Your reiatsu could not be traced at all, not matter how hard I tried.

Why are you hiding?

Well, wait, no. I do actually know the answer. You are just avoiding me.

There was really no other choice. How could I actually leave Kisuke to be framed? I knew that he was innocent. He was a childhood friend, after all. There was simply no other way out, if I did not help him, he would have been sentenced to death, along with Tessai and the other Captains and Vice-Captains then. And they were all innocent.

You asked me why I didn't bring you along with me. Those people coming after us then were all of Captain class, along with the Captain Commander. Kisuke and I hardly made it through, let alone you. Looking at it now, you have become a Captain, with many other Shinigami serving under you. If I had brought you along, things for you might not be the way it is right now.

* * *

I saw a couple old friends, as well as many new faces.

Everyone has changed.

I saw Shunsui flirting with his Vice-Captain, a scene so very familiar. Well, only that the Vice-Captain has been replaced by Ise Nanao, and from what I could remember, she was the youngest recruit in the 8th Division. With the pair of glasses, and the books in her arms, she could make a good imitation of Rose.

Kuchiki Byakuya, now a fully grown up man managing the whole of the Kuchiki house as well as the 6th Division, was no longer the Little Byakuya I could tease around anymore. True, I might still beat him in Shunpo, but if we were to spar, there is a great chance that I would lose to him.

Still, those changes were of no match against you.

You had changed so much. Your character, your attitude, every single little thing about you had changed. I had heard so much of you while in the Real World. I hardly believed those rumors. I would never believe that the shy, quiet and humble little girl had turned into a strict, cold and cruel Captain. A Captain that was very much feared by all the Death Gods.

It was until I saw it by myself. I saw your expression when you placed your feet firmly on the 13th Division 3rd seat's chest, with no chance of escaping allowed.

Those steel gray orbs of yours reflected cold hatred. I saw them very clearly when you realized that it was me who interrupted the fight.

Was it because that I had broken the law once that caused you to be so law abiding, with no room for negotiation at all?

I would like to apologize. But where are you? I had been to the 2nd Division for the past few days, but your Lieutenant told me that you had taken the whole week off. It has had been a week. But you are still nowhere in sight.

Now that the Winter War is over, I felt that it was time to settle everything with you. However, you seemed to be avoiding me.

* * *

I continued to stroll around, aimlessly. Looking up, I saw the pink sakura petals floating about, together with the wind.

This was the place where I found you training with your Zapakutou after the mission at the Real World dispatching a bunch of Hollows. You were captured by one of the white-faced beast. It wasn't your fault, for it appeared from nowhere. Yet you blamed yourself repeatedly. When I saw you looking distracted during dinner and excusing yourself much earlier than usual, I could not help but to feel worry. I followed you, while masking my reiatsu, of course, for I was sure that you would get away if you sensed me. And then, there you were, blaming yourself repeatedly while training non-stop. That was a nostalgic memory, really. It happened so long ago, yet it seemed like only yesterday when that little incident occurred. Because it's about you, and I would never forget about them.

Right! Why didn't I think of looking for you here? Shunpo-ing right into the forest, I looked around in hopes of finding you.

Excitement quickly turned into disappointment.

There wasn't a single soul in sight.

* * *

Walking away dejectedly, I decided to end the search for today, as it was already getting late. And if you really wanted to hide away from me, it would not be a simple task at all to find you.

Maybe I should pay a visit to Sou-Taicho. I did not get the chance to thank him for allowing us to stay here for a while to meet up with our old friends, before returning to the Real World.

I proceeded to the majestic looking 1st Division, and knocked on the Division's door.

"Enter," the low and deep voice of the Captain Commander boomed. I fought against a shudder as I walked in; he was still as mighty and strong as ever.

"Sou-Taicho," I bowed in respect as I addressed him.

"Shihouin Yoruichi. Is anything the matter?" he questioned. True, my visiting seemed out of place, seeing that it has almost been a week after the War.

"I apologize for not visiting earlier. But I would like to thank you, Sou-Taicho, for clearing out our Exile, and allowing us to remain in Soul Society temporarily," I attempted.

He remained silent, and I felt myself getting overpowered by fear, which I am desperately trying to cover up. After all, I am not too sure if he would change his mind suddenly shall I displease him. Shall he chase us out of Seireitei this moment, it would be about a million times harder to look for you.

"Very well. Has your attempts on looking for the 2nd Division Captain successful?" he finally spoke, after a seemingly long period of silence.

What? He actually knew? Does that also mean that he is aware of where she is?

"Soi Fon-Taicho has applied leave for a week. The leave ends today. She had reported back to me shortly before your arrival. If I am not mistaken, she should be at her Division currently," Captain Commander notified me, to which my heart skipped a beat.

She is back?

Hardly able to contain my excitement, I looked up at him eagerly.

"My apologies again. May I request to be excused? I have something to be sorted out with Soi Fon-taicho," I requested, already feeling impatient.

I was given a slight nod by the Sou-Taicho, and I immediately Shunpo-ed out of the Division at an alarming speed without another word. I need to see her right now, without any further delays.

My normally cool and carefree demeanor seemed to have vanished over this whole week. I could no longer mask my feelings about you. In fact, I even searched for you openly, asking any passing Shinigami if they had seen you anywhere.

That is how desperate I currently am now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Enough**

Chapter 2

A/N: As mentioned at the previous chapter, the following chapters would all be from the 3rd party's view.

* * *

It didn't take long for Yoruichi to enter the barricades of the 2nd Division, as she wasn't called the Flash Master for nothing. Barging straight in, Yoruichi dashed straight to the Captain's office, without even so much as a knock on the door.

Soi Fon looked up, and spared the ex-Captain a look, before looking back down again, resuming whatever she was doing, as if she had not seen anyone.

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama? It is rude not to knock the door before entering. I would have thought that a Noble like you would have known better," she said stoically.

Even though Soi Fon had still kept with her calling of Yoruchi with the 'sama' suffix, the tone which she used was of no difference to a stranger, and Yoruichi flinched at the coldness of her voice, and her choice of words.

"Hey, where have you been for the past one week?" Yoruichi asked nervously.

"Am I supposed to report it to you? I believed the necessary report has been done to the Sou-Taicho," Soi Fon replied, still in the same monotone voice.

"No, sorry, I didn't mean that, it's just that I thought-"

"I am back to do some packing. I'll be heading to the Real World for a mission tomorrow, Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fon interrupted, and she looked up, straight into Yoruichi's eyes.

She'd be gone tomorrow? That means that there would be some time left for them to talk.

"Soi Fon, why is it that you have been avoiding me?" Yoruichi started her questioning, while fixing her gaze on the petite Captain, hoping that she'd find some answer from her expression, yet no such luck.

"You must be thinking too much, Yoruichi-sama. I merely had some personal matters to be attended to. Whatever that you have to say to me, you're more than welcome to voice them out, right now," Soi Fon offered, though continuing to pack her simple baggage for her mission the next day.

Yoruichi looked down at her feet uneasily. Sure, she had lots of things to tell Soi Fon, but she did not know how to voice them out, especially when the tone of the Secret Corps Commander totally contradicted of what she had said.

"Uhm, Soi Fon. Are you feeling alright?" Yoruichi mentally kicked herself for asking something so vague.

Soi Fon froze at that question. Was she alright? Why shouldn't she be? Was she here simply to mock her?

"I don't feel sick, neither have I suffered any injuries. So why should I not be feeling alright? I am fine," Soi Fon replied, along with her well known scowl.

Yoruichi decided that she'd do the talking another day, for she was at a total lost for words, and it was obvious that they won't be going anywhere with such meaningless conversation. Bidding a quiet farewell, she left the 2nd Division quietly.

* * *

The next day, Soi Fon left before the sun rose, and definitely before a certain dark skinned woman wakes up.

* * *

_Around 4 hours later..._

Soul Society was in an uproar. The message of a Captain perishing had been let out a few hours after Soi Fon left. All of Shinigami in Seireitei gasped in disbelief, including the Captains themselves. A Captain being taken down by Hollows? Impossible! Especially the Commander of the Stealth Force, that was beyond logic!

Shihouin Yoruichi had just entered the 2nd Division's boundary in hopes of finding Soi Fon, when she heard the message.

'This is an urgent message. About 5 minutes ago, we had received a report regarding Captain Soi Fon doing the patrol in the Real World. I deeply regret to announce that the 2nd Division Captain, as well as the Secret Corps Commander, Soi Fon, had been defeated by a Hollow in the Real World. The location is unknown, but the reports have been confirmed that Captain Soi Fon is no longer with us.'

There was no mistake to it. It was the Captain Commander's voice. Therefore it could not be a joke. Yoruichi was stunned, as she stood there motionlessly. She could feel the presence of Urahara, and she chose to ignore it, and walked slowly into her lover's room.

She was hoping that it was just her own imagination that the death of Soi Fon had been announced. Yet, she sensed no presence of Soi Fon. Opening the door, she saw no one in the room.

Yoruichi could not believe it.

Soi Fon was gone.

* * *

"_Sir, I have a request," Soi Fon stated gravely._

"_And what would it be? Elaborate," Yamamoto commanded._

"_I would like, to apply for a long leave, if you are to strip off my position, I have no objections. Please forgive me for having such unreasonable request, but I really doubt that I would be able to concentrate on doing well my duties," Soi Fon requested boldly._

_After considering for a short while, Yamamoto made on a decision. He knew that she was right, if he forced her to stay, things would get ugly. That seemed to be the best decision, he realized._

"_Very well, I grant your request. I do believe that you'd prefer to keep your whereabouts as a secret?" Yamamoto stated knowingly._

"_H-Hai, sir! If it is possible, I'd like to keep the actual reason of my leaving to be a secret…" _

"_You may go back to your Division. You will be send out for a mission in the Real World tomorrow, and during the process of it, you would be defeated and killed, do you understand?" _

_Mentally going through what the Captain Commander has just said, Soi Fon bowed down low, "Thank you very much. I appreciate very much, sir. Please excuse me."_

"_If you decide to return back to Gotei 13, your position would still be available. Do take care," Yamamoto uttered. He rarely showed care for his underlings, causing Soi Fon to raise her eyebrows._

"_Yes, sir. I'd definitely be back. Thank you very much," Soi Fon replied, confidently. _

He had told the ex 2nd Division Captain the current location of Soi Fon in hopes of having Yoruichi to convince her. But looking at her with the baggage in her hands, he knew that the purple-haired goddess had failed.

"Here, return only when you wish to," Yamamoto showed Soi Fon the portal to the Real World.

Soi Fon nodded and bowed down low in appreciation before stepping into the crack, towards the journey of looking for peacefulness.

* * *

Stepping out of the portal, Soi Fon looked around at the small town that the Captain Commander had chosen for her. It was a small and peaceful town, by the looks of it. It seemed like Yamamoto had really been thoughtful. This was just what Soi Fon needed. Walking towards a random direction, she figured that she would have to find a place for her to stay, and more importantly, for her to train.

Soi Fon had been walking around the town for almost 2 hours. However, she could not decide on where to go. Everyone in this small town could see spirits, thus there was no need for her to get into a Gigai.

Feeling slightly hungry and tired of roaming about, she stopped by a ramen restaurant, briefly browsing through the menu before entering. It was a well furnished, clean and neat shophouse. The shop was relatively crowded, for it was lunch time.

"Good afternoon! Table for how many?" a cheerful waiter chirped at Soi Fon.

Feeling slightly taken aback for the liveliness of the waitress, she answered awkwardly, "For one…"

"Sure! Please head to this way!" the waitress signaled for Soi Fon to follow her.

Walking to the 3rd table from the door, the waitress ushered Soi Fon to the seat. "Here you are. Please, may I take your order?"

"Just some plain soup ramen will do," Soi Fon answered.

"Sure! Your food would be served shortly," the waitress turned around, and was about to walk off before being stopped.

"Hold on. Does this restaurant happen to be hiring? I am looking for a job," Soi Fon stated vaguely, for she deemed that working at a ramen restaurant seemed to be a good choice for her.

"I… I'm not too sure. But I'll check with the shop owner, so please do hold on for awhile," the waitress walked away before Soi Fon could reply.

After about 10 minutes, the waitress returned carrying a bowl of ramen, and a slightly older looking woman with her.

"Here you go, miss. Please enjoy your meal," the waitress placed a bowl of steaming hot ramen on the table, before bowing politely to leave.

"I heard from Yune that you are looking for a job in this restaurant?" the older looking woman questioned.

Soi Fon raised a brow at that. Who was this woman?

"My apologies, I've forgotten to do a self-introduction. I am Kingi by the way, Yamamoto Kingi, and I am the owner of this ramen shop."

Yamamoto? Isn't that..?

"True enough. I am looking for a job. By the way… Are you related to Yamamoto Genryuusai in any way?" Soi Fon asked, curious as to why this woman and the Captain Commander shared the same first name.

"Oh, are you a new comer? But that's not possible… No one can be allowed in here without… Wait a minute, are you Soi Fon? T-The Shinigami Captain?!" Kingi exclaimed.

Narrowing her eyes, Soi Fon replied, "An ex-Captain."

The moment she let the words slip from her mouth, Kingi shrieked with excitement, "Taicho! Everyone, come here, quick! A Shinigami Captain, Captain!"

It wasn't long before almost the whole population of the small town gathered in the shop and bowed down low before Soi Fon, as if worshipping her. Soi Fon frowned. She was not expecting to be treated this way. If this is how the town folks behave, there was hardly any difference to be here and to be in Soul Society.

"I am no longer a Captain. Do not treat me as one. I am not here to be worshipped," Soi Fon spoke harshly.

Everyone gasped in fear as they heard her words. In their excitement of an appearance of a Shinigami Captain, they had totally forgotten about the orders of the Captain Commander. Within a few seconds, they scattered, and not a single soul remained in the shop, apart from the workers and the owner of the ramen shop themselves.

Kingi walked warily to Soi Fon, before gathering all her courage to speak to the fuming ex-Captain.

"S-Soi Fon-sama-"

She was immediately met by a glare that would promise her instant death. Breaking out in cold sweat, she knew that she would not be spared if she continued.

"M-My apologies, Soi Fon-san! W-Would you still like to have a job? There is a vacancy available for the serving crew," Kingi corrected, the fear evident in her eyes.

"Very well, I will take on the job," Soi Fon replied.

"H-Hai! It includes lodging as well. Please follow me, I will show you to your room, Soi Fon-san."

Following behind the shop owner, Soi Fon asked, "You have failed to answer me. What is your relationship to Sir Yamamoto?"

"Oh, Genryuusai-sama was our savior! He saved us from the hateful Aizen. We were all the test specimens for that vicious man. Genryuusai-sama rescued us from the Hueco Mundo. And when he found us, he did not kill us. In fact, he set up a small town that was isolated from the other living souls, whether human or not. So, to show our gratitude to our savior, we decided to take on his name," Kingi explained.

That piece of news was very strange for Soi Fon. She had never heard of it before. But again, she understood. If the news of Aizen's lab rats being found got released, is was certain that they would not be spared. Thus, his choice seemed wise. Perhaps he was more compassionate than he looked.

"Here, Soi Fon-san. You may take a rest for the time being. If you are fine with it, work would be starting from tomorrow onwards. I will call you when dinner is served. Please do not hesitate to look for me or any of the workers shall you need help," Kingi stated.

Soi Fon nodded, and took out Suzumebachi from her robes and saw the other woman's eyes widened slightly.

"Is there any open space suitable for training?" Soi Fon asked.

Still looking at the Zapakutou with obvious fear, Kingi replied, "Y-Yes, the outskirts of this town are all deserted land, no one would be among those forests. It is safe for you to… to t-train."

Soi Fon nodded in reply again while the shop owner made her leave.

Wondering how her life might be at this small town, she flashed out of the window with Suzumebachi, and proceeded out of the town, looking for a suitable spot to train.

* * *

It had been hours since the announcement had been made. Yet, Yoruichi was still crouching down low on the floor in Soi Fon's room. She couldn't, she simply just couldn't accept the death of her beloved.

Standing up, she walked towards the futon, as if the girl was still sleeping in, and she would frighten her, just like always. But it would never happen again, she realized. Soi Fon would never appear before her anymore. She hated herself greatly for not making things clear before Soi Fon went for her mission in the Real World.

Yoruichi kneeled down, to touch the futon, only to be blocked by a barrier. Wait, that was a kido barrier?

Widening her eyes in surprise, Yoruichi broke through the spell with little effort, for it was a low leveled one, and flip the blanket open, her heartbeat increasing with anticipation. Something white caught her eye. In a blink of an eye, she had already ripped off the envelope and was already unfolding the letter in it.

Reading the contents of the letter, Yoruichi did not know how she should feel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Enough**

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, I've just realized that Soi Fon seems to be a bit of OC.

* * *

_Yoruichi-sama,_

_I would be gone by the time you are reading this letter. But do not worry, for I am not dead. I am just on a very long leave, and my request had been approved by Yamamoto Sou-Taicho. I just needed some time by myself, and to sort out my emotions well before facing everyone. I apologize for my selfishness. Please do not reveal my whereabouts to anyone. Thank you very much, Yoruichi-sama. We will definitely meet again._

_Soi Fon._

She really did not know if she should feel relieved that Soi Fon was still alive, or sad that she had chosen to leave. Finally, she decided that it was the former. At least, she could meet Soi Fon again. Yoruichi felt slightly lightened up by the thought that she would not lose her forever.

Folding up the letter and placing it carefully into the hidden pocket of her bright orange blazer, she cleared up the mess that she had made, before taking one last look at the room, and she left.

The funeral for Soi Fon was a brief and short one, and even though everyone continued with their life and work as a Shinigami, the memory of the death of a Shinigami Captain was never forgotten, for they had rarely experienced any death of Captain, and not a single lost of Captains was suffered even during the War against Aizen.

It surprised many, as seeing that Yoruichi had not much reaction to the death of her rumoured lover. In fact, she did not appear to have been affected at all, apart from the fact that she did not seem as cheerful as usual and was often in a daze.

* * *

"Soi Fon-san, here, these are the things that we are supposed to say while serving the customers," Yune, the waitress that had served Soi Fon the first time she had entered told her.

Soi Fon glanced at the long list, grimacing. Who would have known that such skills would be needed to be a waitress?

"What is the point of all of this? They are just here for the ramen, we just have to take their orders and serve them their food, isn't it?" Soi Fon murmured.

Yune shooked her head in horror. "No, Soi Fon-san! Bring polite and respectful to the customers is the first priority! They would feel happier, and then they would come again. It is important for us, the serving crew to know all these!"

She shoved the list back to Soi Fon, which the new waitress accepted unwillingly. Being polite _and_ respectful to those small fry was definitely not the thing for the ex-high and mighty Shinigami Captain.

* * *

It took Soi Fon three whole months to learn the skills of being a waitress well. She almost broke the neck of a certain customer when he had told her that the soup wasn't hot enough. She would have actually done it, if not for Yune to hold down her arms firmly and changed the bowl of ramen for him.

* * *

Yoruichi sat alone at the rooftop of the Urahara Shouten, gazing blankly at the horizon. The sun was setting down lazily, and it was a sight that Soi Fon would love in the past.

How long ago was the last time she had seen her, heard her voice, or sensed her reiatsu? Yoruichi honestly had lost count of the number of days, months, years even.

_Just, where did you go?_

* * *

It took almost a good whole 11 years for Soi Fon to learn to be polite.

She always felt a sense of achivement when the restaurant closes, as if she had just completed a mission of dispatching the Hollows. After dinner, she would do her favorite pastime. Practicing her skills of being a Shinigami. It was important, for she did not want to drop her standard after staying out for this period of time. In fact, she had told her herself that she would surely achieve the next few stages of her Bankai (A/N: I'm simply imagining her Bankai to have different stages) and to fully grasp the skill of Shunkou.

It really did seem that the surroundings outside the town was completely deserted, thus it proved to be even a better training ground than Soul Society. She could do whatever she wants there, for the forest seemed to be stretching on for miles.

When she was in a good mood, she would cut down rows of trees and lugged the trunks back to town, chopping them and distributing them to the town folks as firewood. When she was in a bad mood, she would train as hard as she could, activation Shunkou and clearing part of the forest into dust. However, as time past, it seemed that it was a daily thing for her to be getting firewood for them, instead of clearing off massive lands without any results.

Soi Fon realized that she could control her emotions much better, for she no longer felt as frustrated working in the restaurant, being polite and to serve the customers with respect seemed to be a normal practice for her. She could get along with everyone relatively well, and it seemed that she was rather well like by the town, having won them over by the daily delivering of firewood.

Finally, her fighting abilities appeared to have grown stronger a great deal as she could control her skills better. She noticed that her way of fighting in the past was always rushed and forceful, and she was often short of breath after a short period of time. As Soi Fon found the real joy of training, she could actually use Shunkou for a long period of time without feeling much strain, and she could control the technique almost perfectly. Being more patient than before, she could also communicate better with her Zapakutou, Suzumebachi, and together, they had broken through and learnt a few more new skills throughout the years.

But it was not yet enough, she realized. Sometimes late in the night when she could not sleep, the familiar feeling of hatred and distant seemed to revolve around her and she thought about the ex-Shihouin princess. She had not yet found out how to face all of the Shinigami, and most importantly, Yoruichi. She had spent the early part of her life living to protect her Goddess, and spent the next part of her life training in order to defeat and capture her mentor. Now, she could not think of what she should live for. Yes, the basic meaning was there. But it was still not enough, and she was relatively sure that she would fall into depths of depression once again shall she return right now.

Walking back to the town with a huge bunch of logs in tow from the forest, Soi Fon knew that it was not yet the time. She has to be patient, and to wait, for the right time to come.

She knocked on the door of the first house she could see when she entered the town. The door opened to reveal a very aged looking woman, and a little boy hiding behind her legs.

"Ah, Soi Fon-san, good afternoon," the old woman greeted with a small smile.

"Good afternoon, Aoi-obasan. Here are the fire woods for today. Also, Kingi-san has told me to bring you this," Soi Fon lifted up a bag of what seemed like two bowls of ramen.

"Why, sorry for the trouble, Soi Fon-san. Do help me to thank Kingi-san for her kindness," Aoi tooked the bag from Soi Fon, and opened the door slightly wider for her to enter.

Soi Fon lifted up the piles of firewood with little effort, and placed them neatly near the cooking stove.

"Nee-san…"

Turning around, the little boy was standing beside the dining table, looking shyly at her.

Smiling, she took out a toy from her robes and placed it on the opened palm of the boy. "Here, Takeshi."

Takeshi squealed with joy and thanked her profusely before proceeding out of the house to play with his new toy.

Soi Fon left the small cottage and headed towards the rest of the houses in the town. The little boy's parents had been the first few of the victims that were used by Aizen as test specimens. They had perished, when the experiment failed, leaving their son, and the aged grandmother behind.

* * *

She chuckled to herself as she walked back to the Ramen shop. She knew that her appearance had changed as well. The trend and fashion of this isolated town seemed to get onto her.

_Would Yoruichi-sama still recognize me? I wonder… If she still remembers me…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Enough**

Chapter 4

Yamamoto dismissed the Captains when the announcements had been made. There was almost nothing to announce, apart from some statistics of the frequency of Hollows appearing in the Real World. It was slightly higher than usual, and he had left it to be investigated by the 12th Division. That was all, nothing new.

As the Captains all left the Division, he made no sign of movement. The spot of 2nd Division Captain had not yet been filled in. He had turned down all the recommendations, for he had saved up the spot for Soi Fon, and that he could tell that no one could take over her. He had been questioned as to why he refused to select a new Captain, and he would always reply that he would think about it another time.

Remembering the last time he saw her, her eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty, no matter how hard she had tried to cover up. It had been a while since she had left, and he wondered about the well-being of her. The town that he chose was the best place he could think of for her to train and settle down. He had given orders for the ones that he had saved to help his Captain to recover, hopefully they did, and hopefully she did not kill them all in the process.

* * *

Soi Fon stirred slightly in her sleep. Her brow was furrowed, and she was breaking out in cold sweat. Yune seemed to realize it as she kneeled down beside Soi Fon's futon, shaking the girl lightly. The sleeping girl shifted, but still did not wake. She tried again, shaking her slightly harder this time round. Yune felt that body jerk, and saw the eyelids sprang open.

"Soi Fon-san, are you feeling alright?" Yune questioned gently.

There was no reply to her question, only heavy breathing coming to her reply. Yune realized that though Soi Fon's eyes were open, it was unfocused and dilated. Feeling worried, Yune placed her hand on Soi Fon's shoulder.

"Soi Fon-san, are you alright?" she tried again.

Suddenly, Soi Fon's eyes widened, and she jerked up into a sitting position. Yune fell back in surprised, and could only watch as the girl grabbed her Zapakutou that was laid beside her and flashed out of the window.

After a minute, she seemed to recover her composure, and sprinted out of the room that she had shared with Soi Fon, and went running into the shop owner's room.

"K-Kingi-san! Soi Fon-san, she… she…" Yune gasped for breath, unable to finish the sentence.

The shop owner sat up and stood, wondering what was happening exactly.

"Soi Fon-san, she left with her sword. I'm not sure what happened, she did not say a single word before she left!" Yune exclaimed all in one shot.

The ramen shop owner gasped in shock. What could have happen that an ex-Shinigami Captain would have woken up in her sleep and chased after it?

Could it be…?

"I will notify the rest of the town, Yune y-"

Before Kingi could finish her statement, a huge blast could be heard from the outskirts of the town. Knowing fully well the cause of the blast, Yune could not help, but to run out of the shop and towards the forest as quickly as she could. She did not even slow down when she heard the shop owner shouting for her to not go on her own. All she could think of was that her friend of 11 years was in trouble, and she would do whatever she could to help.

* * *

Soi Fon had felt a strange reiatsu when she was sleeping. She had put it off as part of a dream, since it was impossible for anyone to have reiatsu to be near this town. But when Yune woke her up, the reiatsu became stronger and clearer, and she had left straight away to search for the owner of this reiatsu. After all, she would do whatever she could to protect this town.

Flashing from tree to tree, Soi Fon could make out a figure standing on a tree not too far away. Increasing her speed, she flashed to the tree within a second.

"Who… Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

Doing a brief glance at the intruder, there was no hateful white mask on any part of his visible body. But she could not confirm about the areas covered by the clothing. He had bright green hair; his face looked like a typical human being, or more possibly a living soul. He wore a white cloak over white hakama.

"So… I take it that you are the only one that is capable of fighting? Ah, how boring. I was looking forward for some excited fights," the intruder spitted.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes. "You have yet to answer my question. Also, how did you manage to break through the barriers around this town? From what I know, it is not possible for one to do that. Just, who are you? Are you… an Arrancar?" she asked the last sentence slowly and carefully, while observing him closely. He showed no visible change of reaction, keeping that maniac smile of his all the time.

"Arrancar? Tch, don't compare me with them! Which part of me look like those lowly Hollows to you? How disappointing, warrior-san," the intruder faked a frown, before laughing out loud.

Soi Fon's hand moved to the hilt of her Zapakutou, but the intruder merely laughed harder.

"Alright! I'll not waste any of our time already. My name is Fujiwara Hatsuharu, the leader of the 5th Squad in the Zero Division, which is also called the Royal Guards, in the Shinigami terms. The Zero Division consists of former Captains that had been promoted. The members in this Division have to have considerable power and tactical knowledge. Ah, we are the highest class of Shinigami, that even the Central 46 has no rule over us!" Hatsuharu grinned.

Z-Zero Division? No wonder he could break through the barriers. But why was he here? Could it be… "So why are you doing here?" Soi Fon asked carefully.

He chuckled. "Don't tell me that you don't even have a hunch about my presence here. We're recruiting. And you're the perfect choice, Soi Fon-san."

Soi Fon stared in disbelief, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Of course, you'll have time to consider. We understand that your position of the 2nd Division Captain still awaits you, but…"

Hatsuharu took out his Zapakutou from nowhere, or perhaps it was so fast that Soi Fon didn't see it. He unsheathed it, gave a wave towards the east lazily, and the whole area was cleared instantly. The trees didn't just get uprooted. They were, from what it seemed, torn and tattered into a million pieces that were too fine for naked eyes to see.

Soi Fon gasped. This guy from Zero Division just had to have insane power! She knew no one, not even the Captain Commander could just burn down the whole area of trees like this without incarnation of any sort. Judging from the way he did it, it was as if he was just unsheathing his Zapakutou, and yet…

"That's the power that the Zero Division promises you to have. Every single member of the Royal Guard would have to go through a probation period, the duration depending on their abilities of attaining new skills. Perhaps you would like to go through the probation period before deciding? Because, the training is complete hell." Hatsuharu lowered his voice when he said the last sentence.

"You're saying… that I have the right to reject the offer after the probation period?" Soi Fon said, making sure not to leave any loopholes.

"Ah, a smart one. Actually, no. Once you've entered the Zero Division, you're in. Depending on how you fare during the probation, you would be assigned to various jobs. Of course, there were some of them that got the jobs of janitors…"

Soi Fon frowned. Captains being janitors in the Zero Division? That's completely ridiculous!

"I'll be back looking for you soon. Please do have your reply by then, okay? I look forward in seeing you in the Zero Division, Soi Fon-san!" Hatsuharu stated, before waving and turning around, teleporting to somewhere else, probably back to the Zero Division to report.

She noticed the word 'Zero' written in Kanji on his cloak, and the word 'Five' in a smaller print beneath. Unlike the Shinigami's Captain Haori, the Zero Division wears cloaks.

* * *

_So, what should I do?_

"S-soi Fon-san!" Yune's voice came from not too far away.

_Oh, right. I left without telling her anything._

Soi Fon jumped down from the tree and Shunpo towards Yune. Appearing right in front of her, she smiled.

"Hey, sorry for running off just like that," Soi Fon apologized.

"No, it's okay. What was that blast? I could even hear it inside the Ramen shop. Are you okay? Who was that?" Yune bombarded Soi Fon with questions.

"Blast? Oh… He is an… acquaintance of mine. He had to blast the barrier away, that was it," Soi Fon lied. She figured that it would be better to not let other people know about her encounter with the Zero Division member. After all, the Zero Division is a Division that only the high leveled Shinigami knew.

"Sure… Let's go back. I think Kingi-san must be worried."

They walked back in silence; with Soi Fon deep in thoughts about the offer she was given.

She knew that if she chose to accept, there was no chance of her leaving. What about her position as the 2nd Division Captain? Most importantly, what about Yoruichi-sama?

* * *

A/N: The Zero Division and Royal Guard materials came from Bleach wiki. As for the attire and so on, I made them up. Also, there's a change of plans. It's more of a Soi Fon centric fic. Of course, it'll still be YoruxSoi ultimately. Sorry for the changes.

R&R, please.


End file.
